Resident Evil: The Final Battle
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: COMPLETE. Based on RE5's good bunch of trailers. "Like a withed flower, his feelings disappear; It slips away, everything he holds dear; As he feels the guilt, he sheds a single tear; As he looks at her, his soul is consumed by fear."
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Author's Note:** This is is a short fic that I wrote at school in biology class. Man, I just couldn't pay attention xD I was inspired by the different trailers of Resident Evil 5, in where Chris and Wesker were seen fighting time after time. This is what I have imagined that would happen; you know, make it an epic fight between them, their last one. This will evoke a lot of scenes and lines from the trailers, so you will be familiar with them. Also! I didn't intend to imply JillxWesker in this one, but it depends on how you see it. I've noticed that, if you look from another point of view, you'll get what I'm talking about. I myself thought there was mild content xD But anyway, I wanted to share this story with you guys.

**SPECIAL DEDICATION TO DIVINE ARION**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its character (and I certainly wouldn't know what to do with them if I did xD)  
**

* * *

**Resident Evil: The Final Battle**

He entered the room at a slow pace, followed closely by his partner. His brown eyes examined his surroundings carefully, his hand held his gun tightly and he paid close attention to the shadows. Anything could move around there, especially after all they had witnessed. The dim lighting cast shadows upon them, giving Chris an eerie countenance. Chris and Sheva stepped further into until they stood at the centre of the room. There was nothing, only silence.

The room had two exits to take: a set of stairs at the far right corner and another threshold that led to a dark corridor. The silence was not disturbed for a few seconds, time both took to think about which way to take until, unexpectedly, the room echoed with steps going down the staircase. When Chris and Sheva looked up in the sound's direction, he felt his heart skip a beat, his gaze fixed upon that person and, as rage bloomed inside him, a sensation of fear invaded him.

At the stairs, stood Albert Wesker.

Blond, slicked back hair, black uniform and a long trench coat and his always present shades. Chris was tired of seeing him everywhere he went, like a shadow following his human. Albert, noticing Chris' scowl, smirked.

"Our paths are meant to cross forever, aren't they…", He looked at Chris in an impassive way, until his voice gave away his hatred towards him, "…Chris?" Chris' scowl deepened as Albert reached the end of the staircase and kept advancing in a somewhat nonchalant way. Chris and Sheva held their gazes against Wesker's, which was full of disdain, but then he smirked again, "Why isn't Jill with you?"

Chris gasped, utterly surprised. How could he mention Jill with such a smile? That was the last straw. He grunted, clenching his teeth and his free hand. Noticing Sheva's inquiring look, he opened his fist, "She was my… last partner. She died a year ago… by his hand." His last words were full of hate, hate that had lived in his soul for more than he could remember. In the same moment Chris finished, Albert's smirk turned into a thin line and his brow furrowed.

"Just like you will die, Chris," he uttered venomously. Next thing, Albert was a blur. Both agents raised their weapons quickly, but they were still too slow to keep up with Wesker. When he appeared, he pushed Sheva away strongly and focused on Chris, whom he elbowed square in his chest and then sent a kick under his ribs. Chris caught his boot as he dropped his gun yet he still felt Albert's ankle dig into his flesh. Sheva aimed and fired at Albert's head but he impressively dodged the bullet. Chris was now pushed away as Sheva kept firing at Wesker. With two back flips, Albert landed beside her, twisted her arm and put one of his around her throat.

"Sheva!" Chris exclaimed. He stepped forward, Wesker on the contrary, and Chris drew out a concealed gun and aimed at his enemy, Sheva struggling to break free.

"Ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you," Albert said softly yet evilly hinting. Sheva tried elbowing Wesker, but she was unable to.

"Let her go!"

Albert smiled, "Doesn't this remind you of something?" he asked. Chris raised his brow in shock, moment Sheva used to hit Albert in his face with the back of her head. Albert gave a slight stagger, Sheva turned around, Chris fetched his gun and both agents attacked. Sheva's boot went for Wesker's face; he blocked it and she instantly fired her gun. Still, Albert was able to move her hand away to the right side of his head. Chris imitated Sheva, but he missed again and, with another smirk, Albert twisted both of their arms. Their bodies touched, and Albert kicked them both in the stomach, sending them away. _Two birds with one stone,_ he said to himself.

Chris coughed up blood and emitted a low groan. He was becoming frustrated: Wesker was making complete fun of him, he was using him as his toy. Albert watched him force himself up and he felt pleased with the 'show'. Finally, Chris was the one suffering. Driven by anger, he kicked Chris yet again with all his might; the Redfield rolled away and sprang to his feet with difficulty, wiping the corner of his mouth. Sheva stood up, stifling an exclamation. She was aching terribly, but now it was her best chance.

"It does remind me…" said Chris, panting, "And it also gives me the strength to continue and see you dead!" he shouted. Then, Chris saw Sheva appear beside Wesker; she jumped high and performed a spinning back kick. Surprisingly, Albert crouched and back-flipped from his position, sending Sheva away.

"No!" And Chris lunged at Wesker. The blond avoided Chris, but the Redfield turned around swiftly and, with a yell, delivered a haymaker move right in Albert's face. The blow got him and his shades fell, revealing his red gaze. There was an only scratch on his cheekbone, zone that had reddened.

"Not bad!" exclaimed Albert, seemingly thrilled.

"I'm glad I pleased you, you bastard!" hissed Chris, another scowl on his face.

"My, my, such harsh words," Albert teased evilly.

"Cut the crap!" snapped his enemy. Chris dared to step next to Sheva; he put one of her arms around his shoulders and lifted her up. Her temple was bleeding, so was her nose, but she quickly wiped it with her also bleeding hand.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Sheva replied standing now on her own. Chris turned his face to Albert again and locked eyes with him. There was determination in Chris' face, desire to kill on Wesker's eyes. Shockingly enough, he hadn't tried to stop Chris from aiding Sheva.

"What it is that you fight for, Chris?" asked Wesker all of a sudden.

"To stop you and your madness, that's what I fight for." He replied. Albert appeared behind him, surrounding Chris' neck with one of his arms and twisting his other one behind his back.

"Sheva!" warned Chris before Wesker immobilised him. She backed away and stared at them.

"Every day," said Albert at his ear, "humans come one step closer to self destruction. I'm not destroying the world, Chris, I'm saving it!"

"Saving it?!" echoed Chris, not believing his ears, "You call killing innocents 'saving the world'?!" _It's outrageous!_, he thought as he pulled a face in pain.

Albert chuckled, something that sent a shiver down Chris' spine, "You won't win this fight, Chris, it's useless." Immediately after, Albert gripped Chris' wrist and made him spin as though it was some kind of dance, and kicked him for the last time. Chris smashed against the floor with a loud thud.

"Poor performance, indeed!" he said, placing himself next to Chris, "You're fighting for a lost cause and you know Jill died because of that." He taunted. Chris grunted again in annoyance and he couldn't restrain himself.

"Don't you ever say her name again!!" he screamed as he raised his leg and rammed his boot into Wesker's face again. He blocked the blow and skidded back. Next thing he felt Sheva's knee into his back, and he felt tempted to groan in pain. Albert swung his fist and hit Sheva in her face, knocking her out. _One down, one to go_, he thought going for Chris. Albert ran towards him, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the other side of the room, ramming him then against the wall. Chris groaned and the blow to the head he received left him stunned. Albert pinned him down.

"Things are getting real interesting, eh, Chris?" he panted, half-smiling. Chris coughed, breathless, and made the effort of escaping Wesker's grip but he only made Albert tighten his grip. With a scornful face, Wesker threw him away.

"I'll correct myself: Jill died because of _you_."

"Liar," spat Chris as he stood up, but he fell on one knee. He watched Wesker pace around him, feeling his piercing gaze.

"She was tired of fighting," continued Wesker, "You dragged her on every 'adventure' you went on or, even better, you _forced_ her."

"NO! She was determined to stop you!" insisted Chris.

"You both were like my shadow, following me everywhere I went. And now, you have to bear with the consequences." Stated Albert, raising his voice. Chris couldn't take it anymore, and Albert knew it. Aside from physically, he wanted to make Chris suffer psychologically, and it was a pleasure to see him in that state.

On his end, Chris was at the verge of spilling a tear for the first time. It was impossible for Wesker to know about Jill's feelings; he had never been with them, he hadn't known Jill as long as Chris had.

"How can you know so much about her? You don't know anything about Jill!"

Albert laughed, making Chris seethe with anger, "And you do?!" Albert yelled back, "Don't make me laugh!"

Albert's words struck Chris and driven only by anger, he retrieved his gun from next to him. Knowing what he'd do, Albert drew out his, completely determined now to see a bullet pierce Chris' skull. In quick movements leaving black blurs behind him, Albert moved avoiding Chris' bullets as he emptied his cartridge, leaving only one bullet, a bullet especially reserved for him. Then, he appeared in front of Chris, and he felt the cold end of the gun's cannon touch his sweaty forehead. He was lost.

Chris' gun clicked: he was out of ammunition, and he certainly couldn't reload. Unable to do anything, Chris raised his gaze and locked it with Wesker's, who had his gloved finger ready to press the trigger. Chris knew he wouldn't make it out alive. His heart raced in his chest, and he showed Wesker his confidence, although he didn't feel so. _I have to make it out of this. I need to see this through!_ Although Chris' determination was solid, it wasn't enough to convince him; in fact, nothing would. He would never see his mission completed.

Albert felt thrilled. The man he despised, he hated with all his might and the one he wanted to see dead was at his mercy. He had Chris Redfield in his grasp. His brown eyes were full of false confidence, Albert knew that; it was one of his faults. His plans would not be wrecked again.

It was time to end it.

**"Time… to die, Chris!!"**

* * *

A/N: Trailers leave a cliffhanger, I do too. Say, did you like this? I would appreciate comments ^^

But no flames, please.

-Chris


	2. Chapter 2: One Bullet, One Life

**Author's Note: **Ha, I didn't expect so many people would like this. And I just felt like continuing it after having so many scenes revealed to us. I've modified the original scenes from the trailer just a little bit to make it go along with the story. This is my version of Chris' encounter with Jill and how it would end. Don't expect a nice ending; yet again, who does? xDD I also changed the summary, and it'll include a third and final chapter, which will take a bit longer. And again, there's a HUGE hint of JillxWesker; I don't know why but I'm actually becoming fond of it xDDDD I'm strange, I know.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**_Like a withed flower, his feelings disappear,  
It slips away, everything he holds dear,  
As he feels the guilt, he sheds a single tear,  
As he looks at her, his soul is consumed by fear._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**2**

**One bullet, one life.**

He was about to pull the trigger, to please his killing desire; he was milliseconds away from seeing Chris fall dead… until the sound of more footsteps interrupted him: the sound of heels approaching. Albert quickly swivelled his head around and looked straight at the figure that approached them, feeling feeble rage inside him; yet he looked at the other side of the coin: her timing was perfect. Without looking back at Chris, he quickly withdrew, snatched his sunglasses and put them on again. The figure stopped walking and Albert placed himself at her right side, gazing at Chris this time.

Chris noticed something: that person was unmasked this time! He frowned and narrowed his eyes, having a bad feeling. Dropping his empty gun, Chris took out his combat knife and held it up, looking fiercely at both. His breathing steadied, he focused again and tried to relax. _Bad time for a two against one!_, he thought. A tense silence reigned between them, a silence Albert used to calm his hate. Albert never lost his temper like that, but he was so close to win, so close he couldn't even stand the thrill.

"I had expected you to be happier to see us." He then spoke, pacing slowly to the person's right side. Chris became tenser.

"_Us_?" he echoed. Albert smirked weakly. This was another of his opportunities to torture Chris, although he wouldn't be doing it personally; yet she was perfect for the task.

"So slow…" Albert said, making fun of him. The hooded person kept her head lowered, unwilling to look up and an expression as cold as ice. Albert laid his hand on the hood and pulled it back, revealing the woman's face. Chris' heart skipped a beat, and suddenly knew why the features he had recognised in her were so familiar.

Jill Valentine stood before him.

The intense blue colour of her eyes, which were fixed upon Chris', reflected the coldness of her soul; her lips formed a thin line, a sign of no emotion at all. Her mahogany hair was the same length as always, and her fringe covered the corner of her right eye. Chris' eyes widened in surprise, his chest shrank and, surprisingly, he felt joy mixed terror. She indeed was alive, but he somehow suspected the Jill he met twelve years ago wasn't there anymore and she had been replaced by an ice-cold personality, deadly but calm.

"Jill!" Chris gasped as he let his guard down. To his surprise, Jill now held a disdainful face and her fist and teeth clenched. The muscles of her neck tensed, as if unable to restrain herself. Albert now smirked fully.

"What's wrong, Jill?" he asked evilly. Chris held back his words; they wouldn't make the situation much better, actually. Jill didn't reply, "Weren't you… partners?" Albert emphasized _partners_ with a scoff. Chris was struck by his remark, but bit his tongue to remain silent.

"No," Jill said, her voice lower than normal. Those words pierced Chris' heart like cold daggers and he had to swallow hard to undo the lump in his throat. Albert gave out a low chuckle and appeared next to Chris, who didn't dare to move.

"Uroboros is at the eve of it's appearance. Soon, even you will understand, Chris, and it will all make perfect sense." Chris felt a drop of sweat run down his temple; he was still intimidated by Albert's voice and feeling it so close made the hair on his nape stand on an end. An unwanted shiver ran down his spine.

Albert knew perfectly how Chris was feeling, "And now that your _partner_ has arrived," he told Chris, "I'll leave you two to… catch up." Chris scowled.

"Get back here!" he exclaimed, furious. Albert smirked again but didn't listen and disappeared through the threshold, darkness engulfing his thin figure. Chris clicked his tongue in annoyance and focused on the enemy at hand. Jill stood there impassive, not interested in moving. Her eyes seemed to drill holes into Chris' skull; they were so piercing he found it difficult to stand it. And then, she moved: she determinedly walked towards Chris, her gaze always staring at Chris'. She could sense and see fear in his eyes, something that didn't bother her; in fact, she wished fear remained there. It showed her how weak he had become.

Chris adopted a defensive position, much to his chagrin, and flexed his knees. Then, Jill quickly placed herself in front of Chris and swung her leg over to his head with a swift movement. Chris bent backwards and dodged; Jill made no attempt to counter and Chris straightened himself, backing away. _I have to calm down, I just have to!_, Chris told himself. His heart was racing in his chest and pounding in his head, he was feeling too nervous. Jill attacked again and before blocking her fists, Chris sheathed his knife, as it'd be CQC. Jill's blows were swift and quick, but she took long between attack and attack, until she jumped a few inches away from the floor and sent a fierce kick to his shoulder. Chris felt a sharp pain in it and, undoubtedly, he felt his shoulder dislocated; he backed away, holding his limp arm and grimacing.

"Jill, why are you doing this?" Chris asked, panting. Jill attacked again only with kicks, and Chris blocked every single one of them with his left forearm, concentrated. Talking with her was hopeless and no matter how much Chris wanted to deny the truth, it was always present, leaving nothing to oppose it. Jill and him had been partners, friends, maybe even more than friends, but now she was gone. The feelings for her that had grown inside of Chris slowly faded away, like a withed flower, and there was only pain and guilt. _Chris, you still have to fight!_, a voice said in his head, _Jill still has to be in there! Don't give up and try to get her back! You just can't give up!_

_But it's my fault._

Chris was distracted, and Jill took that opportunity to knock him down to the floor. He hit the back of his head hard and he went dizzy, stunned by the pain of his throbbing body. Jill's shadow was cast upon him and their eyes met again.

"Tell me… tell me if you're like this… because of me," said Chris, panting and closing his eyes, "Jill… tell me… and I'll-" He interrupted himself as Jill backed away and turned around, and Chris took his chance to stand up, yet he could only stand on one knee, "Jill, don't ignore me anymore!"

"You know perfectly," she instantly intervened. Her voice sent another shiver down Chris' spine: it was so cold and unemotional it was hard to believe it was Jill's.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked, demanding. Chris chuckled knowingly and sadly, lowering his head. As he kept silent, he remembered.

------------------------------------

_Everything went as if in slow motion. __Chris turned around as he gasped and he saw Jill fall backwards. Her eyes slowly moved to him and she raised her hand to Chris, which he unfortunately failed to take. With horror running through him, Chris ran forward and tried to reach her, but their fingertips just touched and it was too late. Jill's eyes closed and her lifeless body fell over the railing, becoming engulfed by darkness. _

_Chris didn't make any sound, hopelessly staring at the dark pit. His legs started shaking, his whole body suddenly became weak and all energies left him, extinguished like a fire. As he fell to his knees, Chris heard Wesker leave the room at a slow pace, his footsteps echoing through the room. Oblivious to him, a smirk spread across his lips and plans were already made. He just was one step ahead of the situation._

_Chris clenched his fist so hard his knuckles turned white. All he could feel was rage and despair._

_One bullet__, one life. _

-------------------------------------

"I thought you were dead," he said bluntly, "I'm so-"

"I haven't asked for your forgiveness!!" she burst out as she kicked Chris' face. Chris almost fell and stood on all fours, feeling blood trickle down his temple, his cheekbone burn with pain and a little stream of blood escape his mouth.

"Still," he insisted with a smirk, "I'm sorry." And then he saw it coming: Jill was about to knee his stomach, but Chris suddenly straightened himself and looked fiercely at Jill; still, he was aching on the inside. Jill had gone through a lot, and most importantly, she had gone through it alone. Now, Jill wanted revenge and he simply couldn't deny it: he deserved her hate. His own ambitions had made him blind. But he would fight her, no matter how much he had loved her. Chris clung to a sole ideal, a cruel and heartless ideal, but given the circumstances, he didn't have any choice.

The mission comes first, and she was his enemy now.

Moved by the thought, feeling as if he had been given an adrenaline shot, Chris stood up, oblivious to any pain in his body, and unsheathed his knife again; with a quick movement, he slashed Jill's collarbone, not inflicting any wound.

"Don't make me do this," he said.

"You have an option."

"So do you," Chris quickly shot back. Jill smiled and chuckled, but in a very different way. Chris frowned.

"So predictable… Just so you know, you **won't** change my mind."

"I guess you're a dead loss now." He said colder than he wanted to. Jill was actually surprised by his words, and they surprisingly hurt, more than anything else.

"Have it your way, Chris." The agent emitted a short exclamation in pain when he placed his bones in the right place. He wasn't going to show any sign of weakness; it would surely hurt his pride, and Chris knew that perfectly.

Chris smirked, "C'mon." He provoked her, his right arm behind his back. Jill swiftly took out a combat knife from her boot and held it high. Then, in perfect sync as if rehearsed, Chris and Jill moved towards each other, brown gaze against blue gaze. For just a moment, before getting used to the idea, Chris thought, _Jill… Forgive me_. Then, his mind was free of any thought concerning her, only that their friendship had taken a quite unfortunate turn.

Chris avoided Jill's blade ducking and blocked another slash going right for his chest; he then attacked, but he just slashed the air as Jill moved away back-flipping. Chris moved at the same time as her, and by the time Jill raised her head, he was already moving his foot backwards to kick her. Jill quickly raised her arms to protect herself, yet she was violently thrown away a few metres. As Chris started to advance, Jill flipped forward and delivered a strong blow to Chris' chest, making him hit the wall hard and leaving him breathless. Then, she appeared in front of him and, this time, although Chris dodged, she got his cheekbone and inflicted a large but superficial cut. Chris and Jill turned around at the same time to face each other, but Chris was much faster and in the same moment Chris' elbow touched Jill's chest, her face became a mask of shock; unbearable pain paralysed her body and she emitted a low groan. She crashed against the wall, slid down and sat on the floor; her vision was blurry and her body was not willing to respond. Chris had hit her weak point: the parasite within her. Jill saw Chris' shadow cast upon her; there he stood, cold and impassive.

Chris had gained the upper hand. Jill was weak, sitting helplessly before him, panting and with her eyes closed. Chris was tempted to put her out of her misery, but something in the back of his head told him endless and restlessly that it wouldn't be the correct decision to take. Still, Jill had changed with the years, but him within seconds. Chris pointed at Jill with his knife, but didn't make any attempt to move.

"What are you waiting for? D-Do it…" Jill whispered. Chris' countenance changed immediately, "Go on…" she urged him. Chris hesitated, doubtful. _I can't kill her… I just can't. 'But she killed your team, for God's sake! And she's helped your worst enemy! Don't you hesitate now, Chris!' _The voice told him. But he wouldn't comply, even if he was forced to do it.

"Jill, I can't…" He muttered. Jill suddenly cried in pain and her body arched forward, as if something was going to burst out from her chest. She clenched her fist, feeling the parasite eager to evolve, but she wouldn't let it. Jill was still a hard nut to crack and in seconds, she relaxed.

Chris kneeled beside her, forgetting about everything. His partner, his friend, the second person he most cared about was suffering, and Chris with her.

"Chris, goddamn it, do it! I've killed too many to be left alive!" she insisted, furious.

"But don't you understand? Killing you is killing everyone who loves you, it's like ripping a part of their heart out! It's like suicide!" He replied, trying to make her realise. Jill scoffed.

"Well, they shouldn't worry." Chris smiled, despite the situation, "I caught the hint, you know," Jill then said, "Please, Chris, do me this favour. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Chris was dazed, as if adrift in a sea of sorrow. Jill screamed again, blood trickling down her chin.

"Kill me now!!" she demanded.

"NO!" Chris shouted back. Everything fell silent and there was tension in the air. And Chris couldn't help it: he shed a tear, which was followed by another. It was overwhelming, and he considered it embarrassing to be crying there, but he simply couldn't do anything about it. Jill smiled this time.

"Chris…" she said, laying a gloved hand on his cheek and wiping his blood away with her thumb. Chris refused to look at her; he wouldn't be able to stand it. Then, he felt Jill's other hand on his own… and he killed her. Jill dug the knife right under her breast, where the bullet had hit her. Chris quickly raised his head, horrified and feeling terribly sick. When he heard Jill groan, his soul shattered into a thousand pieces and it completely hurt as if his heart had been ripped out.

"JILL, NO!" he screamed trying to pull back the knife, but Jill held it in place. A wave of pain coursed through her body and Jill cried in pain again as the parasite writhed inside her. Chris finally retrieved the knife and Jill stayed breathing heavily, blood seeping uncontrollably.

"Oh, God…" Chris gasped, terrified. Jill took his hand sincerely and held it away from the wound; she smiled weakly, leaning her forehead against Chris'.

"It's not you who's killed me… It's the bullet that got me two years ago…" she whispered, trying to calm his grief and sorrow.

"No, Jill… no… it's my fault!" he exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Please… take… care…" Her last energies drained away, her body became limp and she exhaled for the last time. Chris gasped again and stared at Jill's lifeless face, now white as snow, and again lowered his head, two tears streaming down his cheeks. The two were because of Jill: the life that had been taken by Wesker and the life that had been taken by him, although Jill said on the contrary. He couldn't stand he guilt, it weighted incredibly. Yet there was nothing he could do now: she was gone. Instantly, a wave of hate, anger and desire for revenge filled him, and Chris stood up, driven only by the thought of seeing him dead. Wesker would be soon enough.

"You'll be dead soon enough!! I swear you'll be dead, Wesker!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Albert heard those words from the control room. He wasn't intimidated, yet he knew he could lose his life one moment or another. Willingly, Albert took out a pair of dog tags and stared at them with a tad of nostalgia. Nostalgia stirred up sadness, and the sadness stirred up affection. **Jill Valentine, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance**, that's what they read. Albert closed his hand and clutched them tightly, keeping his eyes closed. He was soon interrupted by heels entering the room. Excella was there.

"Did you finally send her?" she asked with her heavy European accent. Albert didn't say anything and only stared at her, cold as ice. Excella took a look at the screens and caught sight of the desolating scene, but she just smirked, something that made Albert's blood boil, "Too bad. I'm going to get the samples ready, is that okay?"

"It is." Albert replied categorically. Excella nodded and left him alone. Albert turned his head around and sighed heavily, something odd of him. Chris' words echoed in his head and he instantly became alert, like a prey noticing its predator. _'I swear you'll be dead, Wesker!!'_

Albert smirked, "Oh Chris, if you only understood… But it'll be impossible for you; good thing appearances tend to deceive. You're only guided by them. We shall meet soon, and everything will be settled. You've made it this far… but you won't make it much further. That, I promise."

Two men grieved for the same woman, the two of them enemies. They wouldn't stop until one stood victorious and the other was dead.

One bullet, one life.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Like a withed flower, his feelings disappear,  
It slips away, everything he holds dear,  
As he leaves, he drowns in his sorrow,  
As he grieves, he faces tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I'm expecting your reviews, I'm kind of nervous to see how you react to this ^^" *expects the worst* Oh, well... One thing: both poems at the beginning and at the end are written by **ME**.

Please, no flames.  
-Chris


End file.
